First Session
The first session wherein we all die...or perhaps just Uncle Jesse. A horrible, gruesome death at the hands of a tipsy-but-not-drunk minotaur who mistakes the party members for the deadbeat dad who abandoned him all those years ago. The minotaur, Rex, just wants to be loved, which he cries out over and over as he rubs the torn and battered bodies of his victims against his face during the aftermath. After some awkward first meetings, the group travels to Greenest. Tonans gains some valuable(?) information about the best farming families, and learns a little more about the farming set up that fills the countryside. The awkward conversations continue as he then questions everyone's reasons for going to Greenest, learning that Caelynn and Anna are both hoping to meet up with someone, and Torment is trying to forget some sort of personal tragedy. The group notices that there is a large amount of smoke coming from the direction of Greenest, and an orange glow coming off the town. Anna tells the group that she has seen this before, when her own village was attacked by a group of drow who used a powerful spell to destroy the entire village. As the group travels over the final hill, they discover that the town is under attack from a large group composed of raiders and kobolds. The attacking forces are wearing dark colored robes, which under further inspection, are either dark khaki or purple depending on their rank. Those clothed in purple are clearly in charge. As the group makes their way into town, a dark cloaked figure (Uncle Jesse) runs after the group, arousing suspicions as to his identify and intentions. A woman (Linan Swift) and her husband Tom come bursting out of one of the houses, Tom holding what appears to be a three or four year old child, followed by two additional children, a five year old and an eight year old. Tom is badly injured. The family is attacked by a group of 8 kobolds, and the adventuring group, such as it is, comes to their aid. The kobolds are dispatched, and the group makes their way toward the keep in the hopes of finding safety. Along the way, they are joined by a family of dwarfs who are also making their way to the keep. On the way, the group runs into another patrol. The mysterious man in green (Uncle Jesse) yells to Torment to run to the keep and attempts to dispatch the patrol on his own, failing miserably. The group is attacked by the patrol, and while Uncle Jesse almost dies, the rest of the team is able to kill the raiders and kobolds that compose the patrol. Uncle Jesse is stabilized (after almost being permanently killed by Anna) by Linan, and given a healing patch by the dwarf woman, before being tied up by Anna. The group dodges another patrol, and are able to make their way into the keep. As the group hurries through the gates, a blue dragon enters the scene, breathing fire and creating more chaos in the already chaotic city of Greenest. To be continued...Please don't try to fight the dragon...